قالب:Otheruses templates/doc
The template is a template documentation box for all of the Otheruses templates. It takes no parameters, and should not be substed. Otheruses templates Generic * :For example: . (Note: adaptable, but fails to standardize hatnotes). * :Note: similar in usage to the Dablink template, such as linking an article from the main namespace to the Wikipedia namespace. (See: Avoid self-references for more details). Otheruses Note: when used in the main namespace, the word "page" is replaced by "article" in the following hatnotes. is the main template for giving other uses. * * (When the disambiguation page has a different name — Note the empty second parameter) * (When there is only one other use) * (When there are up to five other uses — You should generally create a disambiguation page at this point) * (When there are several standard other uses and also a disambiguation page with default name — Note that the last page name is not specified) * (When you don't need to state the focus of this article/page — Note the empty first parameter) Variations There are, historically, a whole family of "other uses" templates for specific cases. has been generalized and merged with to form the standard hatnote for "other uses" and many of the others can be specified using the template. However, the individual templates may be easier to use in certain contexts. Here are the variations and (when appropriate) the equivalents using the or templates. * (disambiguous) :Note: will produce the same result. * (disambiguous) :Note: will produce the same result. * (disambiguous) :Note: adds "(disambiguation)" to whatever is input as the PAGE1. * :Note: (with one empty parameter) or (with two empty parameters) will produce the same result. * (disambiguous) :Note: use when there is both a singular and plural disambiguation page. (Only works when the plural is formed by simply adding a "s" at the end) * :Note: use when there are two disambiguation pages, such as a noun and an adjective or a singular and irregular plural. There are only two parameters, at least one parameter is required. :Note: will produce the same result. * :Note: will produce the same result. * * :Note: (with one empty parameter) will produce the same result. * (disambiguous) :Note: same as , except that it says "section", instead of "article" or "page". For (other topic) Both (and ) can be used instead of so as not to display: This page is about USE1. This effect can also be achieved by using an empty first parameter in . :For example: is the same as (note empty first parameter). Also, is somewhat different, appending the word the in its mention of the second parameter, then generating a link, using either the second or (if present) the third parameter, as a parenthetical. Additionally, is simply a rendering of , without bothering with the optional first argument. * (disambiguous) * (disambiguous) * * * * * * * * * * See also * :Note: use when OTHER TOPIC is related to that of the current article and already contains a self-explanatory parenthetical. Otherusesof (topic) * (disambiguous) * (disambiguous) * Redirect * (disambiguous) * * * (disambiguous) * * * (disambiguous) * * * (disambiguous) * * * (disambiguous) Homonyms and homophones: "Not to be confused with..." * * Notes Do not use subst: with these templates, as that will prevent: # propagating changes as the template is modified; and the # '' '' (WLH) listing. Please do not edit these templates, unless you know what you are doing. These templates are used in thousands of articles; therefore, changing the syntax could break thousands of articles. If you wish to create or edit a disambiguation or redirection template, first ask yourself the following questions: # Is there another template already, that will do this job? Since many disambiguation and redirection templates have already been created, first check: Category:Article management templates. # Do I really need a new template for this? Will it likely be used on any other articles or should I just use instead? Before creating a new template, see: Template namespace guideline. # If I change the parameters around on an existing template, do I know what the result will be? Will it break existing uses of the template and if so, can I fix all of the errors? Before making any changes, see: see: Template test cases. See also * Template:Sample - How the documentation was created.